This invention relates to a teething rail for use on the handle of a shopping cart.
Teething rings for babies are well-known. They usually consist of a ring of soft rubber which the baby can chew to relieve the sensations associated with teething. However, when a baby accompanies its mother on a grocery shopping trip, the baby is often carried in a seat in a shopping cart facing the cart's handle. The baby often leans over and chews on the handle, especially if it is teething, and this can be unsanitary. Covers for shopping cart handles are known, for example in U. S. Pat. No. 3,866,649--Bringmann, but such covers do not have special provisions for a teething baby and are typically fastened by means of a zipper.